


fluffy untitled First Time ficlet

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supershort bit of fluff in the afterglow of Kurt and Blaine's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluffy untitled First Time ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a quick answer on tumblr so I realized I never posted it here!

The painted ceiling in Blaine’s bedroom was not that shade of green an hour ago. He knows this. The ceiling wasn’t a lush forest canopy, the red stripe of his blanket wasn’t the haze of the sun just before it sets… and whatever Kurt’s eyes are right now, well… that color just didn’t exist.

Though, why he’s waxing poetic about color theory when his sweaty, naked, pink-cheeked boyfriend is lying next to him… Blaine has no idea. But he’s just had sex with Kurt for the first time, so that probably has something to do with it.

Kurt’s on his side, tracing what Blaine thinks is his own name up and down Blaine’s arm. When he catches Blaine watching him, he stops, drops a quick kiss to his shoulder, and says, “This must be why people talk about sex so much. It’s not the actual sex so much as… _this_. The after.” 

“But the actual sex part is cool too, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. Really… cool.” He scoots up a little and presses his nose to Blaine’s chest, less kissing and more idly moving his lips against his skin as he gets lost in his thoughts. Kurt starts to hum, staring off into space, and then–

_“I didn’t know how lost I was until I found you-ooh-oooh…”_

Blaine laughs, and it goes all squeaky the way it always does when he’s a bit overwhelmed and feeling too many feelings at once. “Kurt, really?”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he slides off Blaine’s chest, laying on his back and covering his face with his hands. Only his eyes are visible between his fingers, greenish and sparkling. “Oh god, I didn’t even realize I was – glee club has _ruined_ me–” 

Blaine, still laughing, gets up onto his knees next to Kurt and lifts his hands from his face, intertwining their fingers between them. _“I was beat, incomplete! I’d been had! I was sad and blue!”_

“Blaine!” 

_“But you made me feel… yeah, you may-ay-ay-ade me feel shiny and new…_ ” He settles on top of Kurt’s thighs. “Like what, Kurt?” 

He grins in that way that drives Blaine crazy, toothy with his whole face scrunched up, and sings back, _“Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!”_

 _“Like a vi-i-irgin, when your heart beats next to mine…”_ Blaine leans down and holds Kurt’s face, then kisses his nose, not daring to interrupt that beautiful smile. “You know, people talk about the first time a lot, but I think the second time could be even better. And I wish I could propose that in song right now, but I can’t think of any songs about the second time off the top of my head, so…” 

_“My universe will never be the same. I’m glad you came, I’m glad you came!”_

Blaine lets go of Kurt’s hands to hold himself up, unable to control his laughter, and Kurt bucks his hips and rolls them over, not missing a beat as he pins Blaine to the mattress. It takes both of them a while to stop giggling long enough to kiss each other.

(And the second time _is_ even better.)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr said: "to be honest i think it would've been so cute if kurt and blaine sang Like A Virgin as a duet before their first time *dreamy sigh*. i just felt like sharing that with someone." THANKS FOR SHARING, NONNY! <3


End file.
